mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project)/RicePigeon's version
If one word could be used to describe Alice, it's a coward. With the character's many dolls covering space for it and keeping its opponent away, this Alice's only weakness is Alice itself. ) |Image = File:AliceRP-por.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Alice Margatroid/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Alice is technically a four-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. True to Alice's personality, this character is centered around keepaway. All of Alice's normals have two different versions; the standard version, and a close range version done by holding or . The standard versions of its normals mostly involve the use of dolls for attacking mid to long range, and each one covers a different area of the screen. The close range versions of its normals obviously lack the range of their default counterparts, but are generally faster and can chain into each other, whereas its standard normals do now. Alice's specials also cater to their keepaway style. Volatile Doll, for instance, not only throws explosive dolls as far as 2/3 of the screen away, but also launches Alice backward from the recoil. Edo High-Explosive Pawn acts as a standard grounded projectile, used for zoning an opponent due to its differing speeds. Doll Placement controls both horizontal and vertical space, acting as area denial. Alice also possesses an EX version of this move which allows them to cover twice as much space. Doll Arrangement completes its arsenal of space control by covering the space around Alice, making approach difficult, or used offensively to pin an opponent in a corner. Doll Set can be used to bluff Doll Placement, and the doll will remain idle until activated or Doll Set used again. Doll Activation will activate Alice's idle doll, effectively turning it a homing version of Doll Placement. Skillful use of both Doll Set and Doll Activation can be used both offensively and defensively, such as extending combos or as a trap. Alice's Hypers also focus on their keepaway style. Shanghai Doll is a standard laser beam that controls horizontal space, while Return Inanimate tosses a doll that explodes into a pillar, controlling vertical space. Goliath Doll is unique in that it is Alice's only true reversal due to having startup invincibility. Despite the attack's appearance, Goliath Doll is classified as a grounded melee attack, not a projectile, and thus cannot be blocked by airborne opponents. Holding will cause the doll to follow the opponent, but Alice itself will not gain any additional startup invincibility. Their A.I. is almost entirely centered around keeping the opponent as far away from them as possible, and as a result it can be fairly easy, but also extremely tedious to fight against. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Doll destination varies with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| }} | Doll velocity varies with button pressed| }} | Doll trajectory varies with button pressed| }} | | }} | Requires 1 doll created from Doll Set Doll activates with any button combination| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Doll trajectory varies with button pressed Uses 1000 Power| }} | Hold }} to delay strike Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Doll stays on screen until activated or when another doll is created| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}